Trust
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Xanatos finds his way back into the light but the dark side has taken something precious away from him. His trust. Can Qui-Gon and his current padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, accept him after all he's done and teach him to trust again?
1. That Voice

Disclaimer: SW, not mine Master Lucas's

**Chapter 1-That Voice**

Qui-Gon Jinn sat at the balcony of his and his Padawan's quarters, meditating

Qui-Gon Jinn sat at the balcony of his and his Padawan's quarters, meditating. Back straight, legs crossed, and hands on his knees, Qui-Gon was deep in thought. He and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi had just returned form a two month long negotiation mission and had the day to relax. While Qui-Gon's form of relaxation consisted of hours of meditation, Obi-Wan's consisted of hours of sleep. Yes, hours and hours of sleep. The young man would sleep his entire life if he could. The thought made Qui-Gon mentally smile. Suddenly a voice in his mind pulled him out of his meditation.

_/Master! /_

At first Qui-Gon was a bit thrown off but soon realized Obi-Wan must have woke up.

/Are you alright Padawan? /

/Yes Master, why do you ask? /

/You just called/

/No master, I'm afraid I didn't /

Qui-Gon frowned. He must have been imagining it then he shrugged.

/_Master Please Help Me! /_

The mental voice made Qui-Gon shudder; there was so much pain with it.

/Obi-Wan are you sure you're alright? /

/Yes master I'm perfectly fine/

/Sure? /

/Why don't you come in and check? /

Qui-Gon knew he was definitely hearing things but still he couldn't take the risk. He picked himself off the floor and walked over to his Padawan's room. Upon opening the door he saw the teen sitting cross legged on his bed staring at him as though he was expected. "There I'm fine, are you happy now?" Obi-Wan said in a rather mocking tone. "I guess…." Qui-Gon muttered.

_/Master Please! /_

That voice……that same pain filled torturous voice.

/Obi-Wan cut it out/ Qui-Gon was almost a hundred percent sure Obi-Wan was playing some kind of trick with him but Obi-Wan just raised a brow questioningly. "Calling through our bond." Qui-Gon said stiffly. "I'm not! I swear on the force!" Obi-Wan yelled "You have bonds with other master, don't you? Maybe it was one of them!" he tried. Qui-Gon frowned. He did have a bond with Mace but one Mace always called him by name, and second he had heard that voice through a training bond. And the only person he had a training bond with was Obi-Wan.

_/Please Master Trust Me! Help Me! /_

Trust. For some reason the word reminded Qui-Gon of his former apprentice……….his former apprentice who never had a knighting ceremony………...his former apprentice who never had his crumpled training bond severed.

**well wat do ya think? if i get at least one positive review i'll update, i dunno this idea kinda came to me in the middle of the night and i typed it up real fast so dont kill me if there's a few spelling errors. just tell me wat they are and i'll re-upload this chapter fixed. rememebr review and the force will be with you -**


	2. Torture,Terror and Thoughts

Disclaimer: SW is to Master Lucas as my pathetic use of it is to me

**Disclaimer****: SW is to Master Lucas as my pathetic use of it is to me**

**Reviews:**

**the ultimate halo freak: I'll make sure I do, thanks for reviewing!!**

**Kaelir of Lorien: 1) actually the repeating of the first line thing is a **

**glitch in the website**

**2)I was going to make the mental communication in just italics but then I realized I needed something to differentiate Xanatos's mental voice from Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, so I decided to make his in slashes and in italics, whereas Obi's and Qui's would only be in slashes.**

**3) Thanks for the feedback though, and thanks a million for reviewing!!**

**Elemarth: yes my friend you are not the only one. I am tortured as well oh well. And you know what now that u mention it I could have made the last part a bit more dramatic. I'll work on that later. Thanks for reviewing!! -**

**Guest: love to hear that I have your interest, and I hope to have it for the remainder of the story as well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Torli: thanks I will ask one of my friends to be my beta. Thanks a ton for reviewing!!**

**Oh my god never in a million years did I think id get so many reviews so fast. I love you guys to death!! Thanks again and onward to the story!!**

**Trust Chapter 2-****Toture, Terror and a Hell Of A Lot of Thoughts**

28 year old Xanatos Omega lay on the ground, leaning half way against a jagged wall behind him. His breathing was hard and labored.

In the past couple o days (weeks, months, he didn't even know anymore) that he had spent lying in this dump he learned a few things about this place that he was being held captive in:

1) he was in an enormous room of some sort

2) it was so dark that he felt as though he was blind

3) there was about an inch of murky, foul smelling water on the ground that made him want to vomit

4) there where many many unpleasant creatures roaming around that would often come a bit to close for his liking. And considering he couldn't see them, it made him paranoid to some degree

5) He was chained to the ground by metal chains that where tied roughly around his wrists and ankles. And he would have gotten loose of them by now……that is if he had access to his lightsaber, or even the Force for that matter. Wherever this place was, it has heavily shielded against the Force.

6) Every once in a while a droid would come in and beat him. Just flat out beat him in any way possible. Ranging from using weapons to throwing him around.

7) There was one man responsible for all this. Darth Sidious. Yes Darth Sidious had talked him into becoming his apprentice. During an invasion on some heavily armed planet Sidious had expected him to have been killed so a Zabrak by the name of Cratulous Maul could take the place of sith apprentice. But Omega returned alive. Sidious was outraged. Next thing he knew Xanatos was force lightning-ed unconscious, and then in this pit of darkness.

His heart felt heavy. Yet another master had betrayed him. Truth be told he had hated every day he spent after his fight with Qui-Gon. His former master had treated him with kindness and love that even his father hadn't given him. So why? Why had he turned against him? The question still haunted Xanatos. He didn't know. Perhaps it was just his own foolish arrogance. But at least Qui-Gon, as a master, never tried to kill him so props to Qui-Gon.

Xanatos wondered why he was remembering Qui-Gon at a time like this.

_I should be thinking of a way out_

He sighed and looked around into the blackness around him.

_Easier said than done……_

And even though he knew no way out, Xanatos knew one thing for sure. It was not the Jedi that had betrayed him…..but the sith.

"So you're trying to tell us that Xanatos is trying to contact you?" Mace said raising an eyebrow.

Qui-Gon nodded sheepishly.

"Trap, this may be." Yoda said slowly. "I am fully aware of that" Qui-Gon answered. "And want to go to him you still do?" Now Yoda raised a brow. "Yes master. I felt it. I felt him in true pain. It was not a joke, he was severely hurt." Qui-Gon almost shuddered remembering just how much pain he had received every time he heard that voice in his head.

"Think about who you're trying to save here Qui-Gon" Mace began "Xanatos Omega, the same creep that took dark Padawan Bruck Chun and made your Padawan's life miserable. The same maniac that has tried to and still wants to kill you!" "Forgiveness is in the code Mace. He's in pain and I know it. He's barley even clouded by the darkness anymore!" Qui-Gon countered. But before Mace could retort Yoda spoke "Go, you may. If trap this is, return you may not. Bring some back up, you should" Yoda advised. "Yes master, Thank you" Qui-Gon bowed deeply and then headed for the door of the council chambers.

He knew he had to do this. To this day he swore that he would forget Xanatos Omega but today the same Xanatos was calling him and he swore he would not let the young man down.

**sorry no Obi-Wan in this chapter. hopefully he'll be in the next. thanks a million for reading and dont forget to review!! i tried to fix all the stuff u guys said was wrong in the last chapter, but if theres still something incorrect, feel free to tell me**


	3. Torture,Terror and Thoughts Part II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Sorry about the late update, I was a bit busy with school and I had major writers block on this chapter, but im back!!**

**Trust Chapter 2-****Toture, Terror and a Hell Of A Lot of Thoughts**

Xanatos felt himself slipping. Slowly loosing his sanity. He had constantly in and out of consciousness, and lying in such an awkward position definitely didn't help his injuries.

The bloody gashes all down his chest and back stung every time the filthy water on the ground touched them. And he swore his ribs where fractured, not to mention a whole bunch of muscles that where either pulled or ripped.

And of coarse there was his right leg, which was twisted far beyond repair. Unfortunately for him, the chains that held him down where long enough for him to be thrown against the wall if he disobeyed to any commands. He had learned by now the walls where made of eroding bricks, and being thrown against their sharp edges in his condition was painful beyond belief.

And then there was the mental torture. If he had to stay in this blinding darkness for another minute he would kill himself. But that's what Sidious wants isn't it? For him to die? So he swore he wouldn't die. No way. Come what torture the dark lord had to show, he would not die.

But the one man that he had pleaded to save him was no where to be seen. Of coarse he didn't blame Qui-Gon for not showing up. After all the shit he pulled he wouldn't be too surprised if Qui-Gon sent an army of Jedi to help Sidious kill him. He had done some horrible things and he knew it. He just prayed that Qui-Gon still had the knack to pick up pathetic life forms everywhere he went.

Suddenly an unbelievably bright light blinded Xanatos. He weakly put a hand in front of his face, trying to shield his rapidly dulling amber eyes.

Which could only mean it was time to get beat. Oh Boy. He shifted into a more comfortable position.

"So you're awake eh?" A deep harsh voice came.

He saw a figure approach him through the light.

To say Xanatos was confused would be an understatement. Did he just hear the voice of a human? A human was going to beat him this time? He sighed. This just gets worse and worse.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" he attempted to growl as the person came closer.

"I am Darth Maul, and I think you can guess what I'm doing here." the voice replied.

"So you're the filth that replaced me eh?" Xanatos smirked trying to hide his fear.

The light cast a terrifying glow over the black and red tattooed face.

"At your condition I wouldn't be the one to talk." Maul growled as he jabbed the other man's side with his boot. Xanatos flinched, both in pain and the intensity in the zabrak's voice. He figured the new sith apprentice couldn't be any older than 20. As much hate radiated off of him, there was still a hint of childishness in it. A part of him that knows he was pushed into the cold harsh world far too fast. Xanatos decided he could use that to his advantage.

"Listen to me; you don't have to do this. If you're doing this for power or revenge than just know that Sidious will teach you half of what you need then dispose of you just as he did me. You're young and you cans till redeem yourself. Sidious is a fraud!" he manages to yell.

Pain twisted in Maul's face "How dare you speak of my master in such a manner?! You're just a traitor that betrayed my master when he took you in!" Maul said a bit louder than he had intended. His voice shook miserably.

"Your thoughts betray you" Xanatos said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Just shut up!" Maul screamed completely loosing his cool. He unwound the whip in his hand and in one swift movement sent it crashing onto Xanatos's broken leg. Xanatos bit back a scream, but didn't give up hope on his plan.

"Darth Maul was it? You don't need that Darth before it! It only makes you weaker. You have to believe me I wound up here because I trusted Sidious to help me!"

Maul's upper lip twitched revealing a threatening fang. "I'll be back for you Xanatos Omega. And when I return you won't be spared." Maul growled in an attempt to hide his inner turmoil. The quickly turned and strode out, slamming the doors shut on his way, leaving Xanatos all alone the dark once again. The spot that the sith apprentice had struck began to throb, and then bleed. Xanatos winced, this time he had gotten away with a mere whip, but how much longer till he really got a beating out of the zabarak?

_/Master please! I haven't much time! /_

**oh god I am so happy that's done. Holy crap that took forever!! Please review!! It totally motivates me into writing faster!!**


End file.
